The Story of a Line
by AnimeFanboy-call me Mike
Summary: when the RRB are assigned a Foster-Parent that lives in Megaville, they meet the PPG and then problems and old friends and enemies turn up, what happens, FIND OUT! :D T for mostly Butch and Buttercup's foul mouths
1. First Day, Problems for the PPG

this is a Story I had an idea for, I owe it all to Bleedman(look him up) for giving me ideas from making his comics(the one I'm basing this story on is PPGD) this is an AU where the PPG are Teens and all of the current chapters of PPGD don't exist story-wise

* * *

Chapter !: First Day, Problems for the PPG

Brick, Butch and Boomer rode in the Van, their foster-Mother(named Mom for the sake of me being lazy) driving them to the house,

_why did Doc have to set us up with this doof, she doesn't even like sports!_

Brick thought, irritated, he tapped his shoe on the car floor annoyed,

Butch was setting up a couple spitballs,

Boomer was reading a book, then Butch shot the spitballs at Brick,

who angrily yelled ''Butch, stop shooting spitballs at me!''then Butch and Brick got into an argument, Boomer sighed, _I'm just trying to read a damn book...is that too much to ask for? _he thought

1 1/2 Hours Later..

Brick, Butch and Boomer walked from the office to the class room.

Boomer knocked on the door, not trusting the other two not to just break it down.

the teacher stopped the lesson real quick and opened the door, Brick and Butch walked to the front of the room.

''oh, you must be our new Students, class, please welcome Brick, Butch, and Boomer Daniels(A/N: that's the Foster parent's last name),''the teacher said,

everybody but the PPG welcomed them,

the 6 counterparts noticed each other and each glared at their opposite. the small black bars at the top and bottom, growing to cover everything but their eyes, the black bars shrunk when the teacher spoke up, ''would you like to say something about yourselves?''she asked, the Boomer just picked an empty seat in the back and sat there,

Butch spoke up, ''I'm Butch, the tough one''Brick scoffed quietly at his Brother's pride,''I like to play sports and bug my brother and my music style is Metal''

Butch Continued/finished, Brick spoke ''I'm Brick, the leader, I like comics and games and Rock and Roll'' Brick finished, Boomer just cupped his face in awkwardness

Recess,

Boomer sat by a Tree, listening to music, and Reading, he sighed, he knew that the PPG would confront either him or his brothers and a fight would ensue.

When he saw Bubbles walk over, he frowned slightly before starting to walk away. Boomer sat on the swing, humming.

He read his book, then he heard an explosion near by,

''why can't I just sit down and just READ for once?! but nope, my brothers have to fight everything they see!''he muttered under his breath walking towards the 'boom'

* * *

ok, I know this is a REALLY short chapter to start on, but it's better than nothing

no flames! just nicely tell me if anything was wrong or could be avoided i the next chapter :)


	2. Lunch Room Hi-jinks and Talks

this is my next chapter, hope you like! :)

oops, anyone willing to do the disclaimer

Boomer: nah

Brick: nope

Butch: whatever

Butch: Mike owns nothing in this chapter except the plot of the chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh my God, Really Guys?!

Boomer sighed when he saw the Greens and Reds fighting, and Bubbles trying to get them to stop, he cleared his throat to get attention, it didn't work so he readied his sonic scream(more like yell).

''STOP FIGHTING!'' He yelled.

Everybody stopped and looked towards Boomer, Buttercup had Butch in a Headlock and Blossom and Brick were fighting like Sumo wrestlers, clamping their hands together and pushing, Brick growled.

''why should I?''he asked irritated.

Boomer glared, ''because if you don't I'll eye blast you into next year.''he said.

Butch snarled slightly.

''I'll do it to you too''Boomer said.

Boomer walked over to them, the bell rang for lunch.

Boomer groaned and got his stuff and walked into the building, he was getting VERY annoyed, he got his lunch-which consisted of a veggie burger, tater tots and a banana-Brick and Butch followed suit but got different things-Butch got a cheese burger and fries while Brick got a spicy chicken sandwhich with a pear.

Boomer sat alone in a corner seat, his brothers sat away from him, and Bubbles sat next to him.

''Sorry about my Brothers..''he said kinda out of nowhere, and awkwardly.

Bubbles giggled a bit, ''It's fine, my sisters attacked first though.''

Boomer shrugged ''Either way I wouldn't have been surprised."

[on the complete opposite side of the Lunch room]

Blossom looked up when Buttercup sat down.

''hey where's Bubbles?''Buttercup asked.

''I don't know, she said she had to take care of something. ''Blossom said, then they noticed. Bubbles and Boomer were sitting together and their eyes widened.

They facepalmed.

[back to Boomer and Bubbles]

''So how's it been going?''Boomer asked Bubbles.

''Pretty good, a villain haven't attacked for a month.''she giggled.

''Cool.''Boomer said.

[on a different side of the cafeteria]

Butch and Brick were fighting, Butch had mashed potatoes over his eye and Brick had peas and Macaroni and cheese on his shirt.

* * *

ok, I know this was short, but so is my attention span, so the updates will be faster since the chapters aren't too long :P

Brick: lazy

Me: do you have a death wish

Brick: no

Me: then would you kindly, SHUT THE HELL UP!

R&R :)


End file.
